


Returning

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Dearest Persephone, do not fear, for you are queen and mistress here. A Rumbelle Hades/Persephone AU.





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> In case there was any doubt, Persephone!Belle absolutely tops Hades!Rumple. I mean... ;) For the Writer's Month prompt #19: mythology.

Belle stood in the Great Hall of her father’s castle, waiting.

Beside her were two large trunks filled with her belongings, and behind her, her father, the Lord of Avonlea, his guards, and the curious nobility who wanted to catch a glimpse of darkness. She fidgeted with the cuffs of her cloak, running her fingers through the soft fur. It was too warm and heavy for the late summer day, but where she was going, she would need the extra layers of wool.

The doors to the hall shuddered and then swung open, gasps rippling through the crowd, and she squared her shoulders. Her father stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, and she gave him what she hoped was a brave, reassuring smile.

The man who walked in was dressed all in black from head to toe, his dragon hide coat with its high collar shadowing part of his face. He was an imposing figure despite being shorter than some of the soldiers, and no one dared to speak as he approached. Belle felt his dark eyes looking her up and down, shining with a hunger that made her shiver.

He stopped in front of her, throwing a casual, dismissive glance at her father. The corner of his mouth curved in a sly half smile as he inclined his head.

“Wife.”

She bowed slightly. “My Lord.”

There were hushed whispers worming their way through the gathering as rumors were confirmed or denied.

“Please, Dark One, let her stay. Spare my daughter,” Belle’s father begged, but the man shook his head slowly.

“We have a deal,” the Dark One replied. Then his lips curled, barring his slightly crooked teeth. “Signed in _blood._”

Her father recoiled at that, and there were even more murmurs from the audience. They knew what that meant, what she had sacrificed to the Lord of the Underworld for the prosperity and safety their kingdom enjoyed.

“It’s for our people, Papa,” Belle said, taking her father’s hand. “It’s only until the spring.”

Her father swallowed hard. “It’s too long, my girl.”

Her head tilted and she gave him a smile before pushing up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

The Dark One stepped up beside her, and, with a hand at the small of her back, lead her away. A moment later, her belongings disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

As soon as they stepped through the large double doors of the Great Hall, a portal appeared, swirling with darkness. There was no hesitation in either of them as they crossed through it, coming out on the other side in another large hall. The stone was dark, almost black, and shimmering in the glow from the large fireplace and candles that lit the space.

The Dark One lead her towards two gilded chairs that sat on a dais. Dutifully, she turned and sat in the one on the right, and he took the one to the left. His elbow resting on the arm, he held out his hand. She tugged the sleeve of her cloak up and laid her palm over his. In an instant a tall, pale man in a long dark robe appeared, holding several scrolls.

“There are new souls, my Lord.”

The Dark One waved his hand. “My wife has returned. Let her do the honors.”

Belle shifted in her chair, the thick velvet and stiff, straight back strange to her after so many months away. She held out her other hand, and the man came to stand in front of her, bowing low before he gave over the scrolls.

The first was an old woman who had lived a hard life with a weary heart. She seemed entirely unafraid, almost resigned, as if this was better than the alternative of being alive. Belle gave her a small smile, which seemed to surprise the woman, and then nodded to her husband.

He waved his hand. “You are in luck, old woman, my wife has taken pity on your. May your eternity be the peace you did not know on earth.”

The next was clearly a soldier, a broad man with jet black hair and a square jaw that Belle was sure turned some heads while he was alive. He attempted to look unafraid, but nervous energy and fear radiated from him. She scanned the scroll, her eyes narrowing as she took in the list of the man’s deeds, good and bad. 

“You died in battle?” she asked, knowing full well that wasn’t true. The scrolls exposed all, but she tested them anyway.

The man startled at that. “Uh, no, no, my Lady. It was, uh...”

Her eyebrows lifted. “It was what?”

“A duel.” He shifted from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable with her stare. “A man objected to me bedding his wife.”

The Dark One snorted, and Belle frowned, looking down at the scroll. “It says here you raped her.”

The man tried to stammer a response, but Belle just looked to her husband and gave a slight shake of her head, turning it left and then right.

“My wife disapproves,” the Dark One said, gleefully. “Your torment will fit your crimes.”

He waved his hand and the man disappeared, and Belle set the scrolls aside. “Is this all?”

The pale man appeared once more and bowed. “Yes, my Lady.”

The Dark One let go of her hand and stood up, stepping down off the dais. “We will retire for the evening. My wife needs rest.”

Belle followed him out of the hall and down a long corridor to a set of large doors, which opened as they approached. Inside, she let out a long sigh and crossed to a large vanity, while the Dark One reclined on a velvet lounge.

He watched her while she removed her delicate pearl jewelry, setting them in a carved wooden box. Then she lifted a large necklace and fastened it behind her neck. It was made of dark red gems that looked nearly black, connected with fine chains in a dark silver, and spread over her neck and upper chest. She breathed out and rolled her head from one side to the other, feeling the heat from the gems as they warmed against her skin. Next, she undid the clasps at the front of her cloak and let it fall.

Behind her, her husband let out a soft gasp. She was wearing a sheer gold gown that clung to her curves and left little to the imagination save for some well placed lace that barely protected her modesty. He had given it to her on her first night in the Underworld, and she had worn it on her return every year since.

Turning, she smiled at him and cross the space slowly, letting her hips sway just a little bit more than usual. His eyes darkened even more and he licked his lips. The gown was split in the front, covering her breasts but leaving the center of her chest bare to her navel. From there it covered her waist and hips, and then opened over her legs.

She pushed the fabric to the side and climbed onto the lounge, kneeling up and straddling the Dark One’s lap. “I missed you, husband.”

He smiled up at her and raised a hand, sliding it up over the smooth, soft skin of her chest to her neck, pulling her down for a heated kiss. Roaming hands reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies as they traded moans and soft sounds between their mouths. It was always too long for both of them, the months of spring and summer and early autumn. She had a duty to two worlds, but her heart only truly lay with one.

“And I you,” he said as they parted, and she grinned down at him.

She took his hand, moving it off of her hip and slipping it inside the front of her gown to cup her heated cunt. He pressed his palm against her, and her lips parted on a gasp, his fingers finding her already wet and ready just from the days of anticipating their reunion.

“Rumple,” she moaned as he pushed one finger inside her aching core. She rose up on her knees to give him more room as he started to thrust in and out, her eyes locked on his as her pleasure quickly built to a fever pitch. “Let me see you. The real you.”

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as the air around him shimmered. She groaned, and when he opened his eyes she was looking down at him with such adoration he felt his heart might burst. She was the only one he allowed to see him this way, and he stilled his hand as her hands caressed his face.

Belle pressed delicate kisses to his scaly cheeks and forehead, smiling as she met his strange golden eyes. She liked the glamor he wore fine enough, with its dark hair and eyes, and lightly tanned skin, but this was the true face of the Lord of the Underworld, the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. Her husband.

She bit her lip and caught his wrist, pulling it away from her as she slid off the lounge. Her fingers tugged at the ribbons that held her gown closed as she walked backwards towards a large canopied bed. Overhead, the ceiling shined and blurred before seemingly disappearing entirely, exposing an endless dark sky.

He would have looked up and taken in the stunning image, but there was something far more wondrous and beautiful demanding his attention. She stopped at the foot of the bed and let her gown part, exposing her perfect breasts and glistening sex, and crooked a finger at him. A strangled noise wrenched itself from his throat and he shrugged off his heavy coat as he dropped from the lounge to his knees.

He shuffled across the hard floor, the bite of the stone against his knees a welcome pain as she watched him. At her feet, he stopped and looked up, watching her face as he brought his hands up to her legs. She parted them easily, licking her lips as he dipped his head and breathed in her scent.

“Wife,” he whispered, touching his lips to the inside of one thigh. “Queen.” Another kiss, this time to the other side, her muscles twitching in anticipation. “_Mistress._”

She moaned and slipped her hand in his hair, digging her nails in and using the soft, wavy strands to wrench his head back. He let out a grunt as heat flared in his belly, his leather breeches far too tight for his hardening cock.

She pulled him forward, stopping with his face an inch from her dripping pussy. His tongue flicked out as he strained to taste her, and she felt a low, pulsing ache. He made a pleading, desperate sound, and she tightened her fingers, pulling harder until his eyes closed in pain. Then she relaxed her grip and let her fingers slid through his hair, over and over.

“My love,” she said before drawing him to her once more. “Show me how much you missed me.”

Rumplestiltksin began to lick at her, and she let herself sag back against the bed, using it to support her weight as she shook and moaned with pleasure. Around them the room changed, the stone turning lighter, the minerals inside sparkling in the firelight, and the sky brightening as tiny stars twinkled into existence. A vase of long decayed flowers on her vanity crept to life, the stems straightening, the blooms unfurling to reveal a deep purple and blood red, while at home, outside the castle and the great hall where she’d left her father, a cold wind blew, and the first flakes of snow began to fall.


End file.
